


Angelic Obsession

by FayeKnows



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKnows/pseuds/FayeKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you laid eyes on the man who consumed your very heart and soul was a night you will never forget. Though it happened years ago the images creep into your mind on the quietest of nights, whispers of their screams echo in your mind. That night changed your life, in your opinion, for the better. </p><p>I do not own any characters from CW's Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a quick taste of the soon to come. G rated for now but I am leaving it open to the worst. If any one is interested in co-writing let me know.

Chapter 1: How It Started

 

It was the last week of school, the classrooms were dwindling, teachers stopped giving their lessons eager for summer break to start. For those who decided to spend their last few days sitting in the nearly empty classes passed their time with small talk and gossip amongst themselves and the teachers, others doodled in their notebooks, fiddled with their phones without fear of them being taken away. It was the last time, with any luck, any of them would have to roam the halls, see the same faces every day. There was an excitement in the air. Seniors with their hopes and dreams finally coming to a start, their chance to find out who they were, they could leave this building a new person of their choosing. Collage acceptances were brought from home to show others, planes of road trips were being put together, and here you were with no clue of what was to come. From the looks of a few others, you were not the only one.

 

As you scanned the room you noticed a boy, you had seen him many times since he started school at the beginning of the year but you had never truly noticed him. He was the type to blend in, always quite at the back of the room. He dressed very regular; with plain black shoes, off brand blue jeans and a spotless white T-shirt. His hair was brown a little shaggy just long enough to cover his eyes as he held his head down avoiding eye contact with anyone who may glance his way. Without realizing it you had been staring at him for quite some time while trying to think of a single person ever talking to him this year. He shifted his head just enough for you to see an eye peering across the room right at you. Eye contact, time stopped as a feeling of dread spread across your chest to your limbs you feel the need to run for your life. As panic freezes your body he smiles widely as sharp teeth slide from his gums. A few second felt like an eternity as he looks back down with a lingering smirk on his face. Your mind races, what did I just see? Was it all in your mind? Why am I so scared? The bell rings, one more class left for Monday. You hear the shuffling of bags and feet as people walk by you to the door as you sit glued to the chair. You are only able to move your head as he walks past empty handed to the door the hair on your arms stand up when you finally grab your bag to leave.

“Are you alright _______?” Miss. Dell asked from her desk at the front of the room.

“Oh, no, I mean yeah I am fine. I was just day dreaming. Sorry.” Your voice was slightly shaky in reply.

Miss. Dell gave a small worried smile as you left the room. You lingered in the hall seeing your class mates walking to their other classrooms. There was one missing, him, what was his name again? Collecting yourself you start to walk to the Art room, your last class was a free period to do homework. Seeing as you no longer had any you arranged with Mr. Peterson to finish your art project before the year was over. You tried to push the boy out of your head but your instincts were shouting their alarms, the fear was real but it did not make sense. It was all in your head, there was no way that was real. Your pace quickened as chills ran through your body, your breathing grew deeper, on the verge of a panic attack. As you turned a corner a hand snatched your wrist and pulled you towards the stairs to the empty locker room in the basement of the building. It happened so fast, it felt like your feet never touched the ground. There he was, standing before you with sharp teeth. You tried to run but his hand still held tight, he had claws at the end of his finger tips that dug into your tinder flesh.

“Don’t be afraid ______.” He said dryly. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but he pushed your back against the wall and pinned your forearms. “Please, I just want to talk I am not going to hurt you. I swear.” This time there was sincerity in his voice.Your heart pounded in your chest as it rose and feel with your panicked breathing. A million thoughts ran through your head but you could not form any words. His eyes shifted as he seemed to try to put the words together, how to explain. “I have been alone for a long time it was a stupid thing to do, I apologize. No one should know what I am, a monster. I was turned into this a long time ago and the people who did it are hunting me. You can’t tell anyone, they will find me and make me hurt people. That’s why I ran away from them.” He had a sad pleading look on his face.

“Wh-what is your name? What are you?” Was the only question you could fathom to ask.

“My birth name, Leroy McAlister, here it is Nathan Rads. I am what you would call a Vampire.”

You stare blankly at him for a moment. “What I want is to pretend this isn’t real, that none of this just happened…” You said quietly not making eye contact.

“Promise me, I beg you.” You looked into his anticipating eyes, all fear gone. “I swear I will tell no one.”

“Thank you ______. Friends?” He relaxed with a sharp toothed grin. His claws went back to normal and his teeth retreated as he let you go.

You nervously laugh at his response. “You have a horrible way of making friends.” You rub at the marks he left on your wrist and arms.

“It’s been a long time since I had a friend…”

You were in the basement longer than it had felt. The last bell of the day rang. With a smile he left up the stairs leaving you with your thoughts. You stood there for a while trying to make sense of all this new information. Why didn't he seem so dangerous as before? If he is real what else is lurking in the world out of sight?


	2. Changes

The walk home suddenly felt unfamiliar the shadows of the trees and houses seemed to move on their own accord, the faces you greeted daily for the past twelve years now look like strangers. Your emotions were twisted; fear of the unknown creeping out of view and excitement that there's something more out there. You always believed in magic wishing 'monsters' did exist but of course in your daydreams you never considered the dark side with all the bloodshed and the death. Arriving home both vehicles were gone, your parents still at work. You couldn't wait to get inside to explore the Internet with all your newfound enthusiasm. For hours you sat there link after link taking in all the information. There were countless reports old and new of attacks, eye witness statements that would have sounded crazy before today. A tingling sensation crept up your spine, you spun around to see Nathan standing there staring blankly.

 

"Your reaction time is pretty good, you would still be dead though." He smirked. He now wore a black jacket over his white shirt.

 

You stared at him for a moment. "How do you know where I live... how did you even get in here?!"

 

"I know where all my friends live!" He laughed. "And through the front door, that's what it’s for." He sat down on the couch nonchalantly.

 

You didn't really know what to say to him. It was happening to fast, he revealed himself just hours ago and now he acted like you have been best friends for years. How should a normal person react to that? "So...is all this stuff real?" You asked while looking at the screen of your lap top.

 

"Yes and no." He came over to peer over your shoulder and smiled. "Like here." He pointed at a tab 'Killing Vamp..' "There is only one way to kill me, beheading. All the other crap is just that, crap."

 

"I was just reading everything I could find, I wasn't looking for ways to hurt you..." You flushed in embarrassment.

 

"It's fine ________ you will need to know these things with friends like me."

 

A small smile appeared on your face. "Why did you show me?"

 

"I was just messing with you, just to freak you out for staring. But after I seen your reaction I was afraid of what you would do. Hunt me, send hunters after me, I don't know. Like I said I haven't had a friend in a long time and maybe that's all I wanted in the end."

 

"So you have been running from other Vamps and going to high schools so you wouldn't have to be alone. That sounds pathetic." You giggle.

 

"Hey, everyone has a sob story right." He smiled.

 

"Hunters, other than vampires, who do it for sport or what?" You tilt your head questioningly.

 

"Well, I don't hurt people, but usually vampires do and there are humans who hunt them and other creatures to save people. But they kill first and ask questions later. Even if I were given the chance to say I drink animal blood they wouldn't believe me."

 

It was dark now, clouds hung in the sky blocking what little moon light there was. Head lights shun through the windows as your parents arrived home. They came in together yawning and ready for bed already. Your dad B-lined for his bedroom, he had been working so many hours he was like a walking zombie.

 

"Hi hun, did you find something to eat? Oh, who's your friend?" Your mother said while walking into the room.

 

"This is Nathan he graduated with us this year. His internet is down so he came over to use ours to look at collages. Hope that's okay." Nathan smiled at your mother as you told your lie.

 

"That's fine, no funny business though." She laughed. "I am going to take a shower and go to bed, I got that shift change so your dad and I have the same schedule. You can have your car back now."

 

"That's great mom, I don't really have anywhere to go so it wasn't a big deal letting you use it."

 

"Well, I love you, good night _______. I am super tired from work. And nice meeting you Nathan." She smiled and went upstairs to their room.

 

"Night love you too!" You yelled as she disappeared.

 

"Your mom is a nice lady, we should go now." Nathan said quietly with a stern expression on his face.

 

"What?! Go where?" You say dumbfounded.

 

"Leave a note that you had to take me to my dying aunt’s house out of state or something, we got the call after they went to sleep."

 

"Why? I don't understand." First he attacks you, befriends you then wants to run away together in less than eight hours? Who does he think he is?

 

"Look, you are in danger. I caught the 'others' scent on the wind today, they are close. If we go now, your parents will be fine. They ‘others’ will fallow the note you leave." There was urgency in his eyes.

 

"I don't have gas money or anything Nathan, this is crazy!"

 

He pulls out a bundle of money out of his pocket, hundreds. "You don't need to worry about money. Worry about your family. Go get what you need, we can buy you new clothes and stuff once we are away from here."

 

"Nathan...this is seriously crazy. You planned this didn't you...that's why you showed me isn't it." You glared up at him.

 

He smirks looking you in the eyes. "You are a smart girl __________. That's what I like about you, but it doesn't change the outcome. We have to leave now if you want you and your family to live. If I leave you here they will torture and kill to find me. The note will send them away from your family. Trust me."

 

A lump formed in your throat as anger began to fill you. "Are there even other vampires chasing you or are you just trying to make me leave with you? Is this how you hunt your pray?”

“What? No. If that were the case you would be hearing about a lot more people missing around here don’t you think? Now isn’t the time to argue about it ______ every moment we stay here the closer they get. This is your last chance, if there is something you want to take with you grab it now, you might never come back here.”

Angry tears began to fill your eyes as you went to your room. You dumped your gym bag out in the closet, collected a couple tank tops, T-shirts, jeans, shorts and one skirt, socks, underwear and a picture frame on your desk of your last big family get together. In one side pocket you put your hygiene products from the bathroom. You took it out into the living room where Nathan was waiting quietly on the couch. He glanced up at you only to see your glare. Then you went to your backpack, pulled your notebook and began to write a note.

_'Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Nathan and I have decided to go for a little road trip, spur of the moment. We are going north to do some collage visits, see what's out there before making big decisions on where to go. There is one in the morning that we are really interested in. I have my cell but for whatever reason if it dies I will call you from a pay phone or someone else's cell. Don't worry we have plenty of cash on hand!_

_I love you, don't miss me to much!_

_P.S. Nathan has some friends that might stop by and ask where we went, just show them this note and they will know where to go.'_

 

With a sigh you ripped the paper out and taped it to the back of the front door so they would see it before heading off to work. In your backpack you stuffed your notebook back in, your laptop and its charger. You went back into your room to grab your cellphone charger. Nathan watched your every move from the couch, you were not afraid of him but his ever watching eyes sent chills through your body. A sheep stuck with a fed wolf.

 

"Let's go..." Picking up your bags you headed to the door without looking at him. From the corner of your eye you caught him smiling again.

 

"Don't fret; think of it as an adventure." A meager attempt to console your aching heart.

 

"I would rather not speak to you right now, where are we going?" You tossed your bags in the back seat of your 1997 Chevy Lumina.

 

"This is a really crappy car _________. How is it still running?" He examined your car in the dark.

 

"Honestly I have no idea I paid $400.00 for it and was told it would be lucky to last two months, but I really needed a car at the time and had little money."

 

"How long ago was that?" His brow furrowing.

 

"About a year ago next month." You smiled.

 

"Oh, wow. Okay then. Let's go." You started up the car as he lingered in the open door, sniffing the air before getting in.

 

"Where to?"

 

"Any where your heart desires _______ I am just here for the ride." That smile again. You raised your brows in exasperation and pulled out if the drive way.


	3. No Means No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting there.

You had decided to head southwest after around two hours you began to feel exhausted and it was only 10:00 P.M. Your stomach growled loudly making Nathan raise a brow and stare at you. It had been deathly quiet neither of you speaking; you had thought about turning the radio on but hoped he would say something. One hundred and forty-four miles from home, sadness crept back into your heart; you had never been that far away from your parents. Signs started to pop up on the side of the road advertising food and bed you looked over at Nathan who just gave a small nod. You had never felt happier to arrive at a truck stop. The gas station was huge with hotel rooms toward the back, shower rooms, a mini store with fresh produce and a couple fast food chains. Nathan lingered outside while you went into the bathroom to splash some water on your face to wake up. When you came back out he was leaning against the wall waiting.

“Let’s go get you some food we can stay here tonight if you want.”

“Oh hell yes on the food part but I don’t think I could get any sleep with all the activity here.” You replied.

“Good, I don’t really like crowded places there is a hotel down the road. Probably not as nice as this but it has beds.” He laughed lightly leading you to the food section.

You browsed the racks and shelves choosing a banana and some snacks, your stomach probably wouldn’t handle any fast food right now. Your emotions were draining all your energy. You grabbed a couple bottles of water for the next day. “Are you going to get anything?” You asked Nathan who was fallowing on your heels like a lost puppy. He just shook his head and smiled. “Oh, yeah, do they have anything here for you?”

“No, we can talk about it later. Are you ready to go?” He pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to you. “I will be in the car.”

You paid for your things and started eating the banana before leaving, throwing the peel away on your way to the car. Once you were settled and started the car Nathan handed you a bottle of water. “Drink this.”

“Okay, why?” You said before taking a sip.

“Well, like I said I have never hurt anyone that doesn’t mean I don’t drink human blood.” He whispered leaning towards you.

You looked at him in shock. “You want me to let you feed off of me? Does it hurt?”

“No, I can make it feel enjoyable. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can go find something in the woods it would just be faster if you let me. I am starving; I promise you will be fine I know the limit. I have never killed a single person.” He bit his bottom lip waiting for your answer.

“If you swear it will not hurt or kill me….you can have a little. But wait until we get to the hotel.” Your heart began to beat a little faster as you pulled back onto the road. His breathing began to get heavier with every passing minute, anticipation making him go mad.

Passing the street light outside the hotel you seen his sharp teeth glisten; his clawed fingers brushed your arm lightly. You parked the car, opening the door to go inside to pay for a room. Your heart was racing, what the hell were you thinking? You just gave permission to a monster to suck your blood. You glanced back at him before shutting the door, he was almost frightening. You could see him fighting the urge to pin you down right then and there.  There was only a single left and you didn’t see the harm in having to share a bed, you asked for an extra blanket before heading out. Nathan was standing in the shadows your heart began to pound again. You handed him the blanket as you walked by swiftly to your room. Once you had the door open you flicked on the lights, Nathan pushed you through the door roughly slamming it behind him. His eyes were red, his mouth agape breathing heavily. He stared at your figure from head to toe and you knew then he wanted more than just your blood.

You backed away slowly. “Nathan…don’t.” You whispered before he lunged at you. He picked you up throwing you on to the bed.

He took his shirt off and undid his pants before swiftly crawling on top of you. He straddled your hips peering down at you from under his shaggy hair his well-toned muscles covered in a thin layer of sweat. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this, I have been watching you for so long. That wasn’t the first time I was in that town, I had to go back. For five years I have watched you grow into this beautiful body, I had to have you.” He tore your shirt open, just inches from tearing it clean open, lifted your bra up freeing your breast. He leaned down hovering near your ear his hot breath sent warm waves from your core.  

“I don’t want this…” You closed your eyes turning your head away.

“I can change that _____.” He kissed your revealed neck, licking your pulse, his teething grazing at your trembling flesh.

He slid to the side and pulled you into a sitting position with his leg across your lap as he pulled your bra and shirt over your head. With his hand between your breasts he pushed you back down covering your body with his. You would feel his man hood rock hard against your leg as he planted kisses from your neck to your right breast. He moved his hips into your leg while sucking your nipple. Your heart was beating franticly this felt amazing but you didn’t want it. He had you pinned to the bed with is hands on your forearms. You didn’t make a sound till he dug his teeth into your breast and started to suck your blood. His hips moved to the rhythm of his hot sucking mouth.  You groaned loudly making him pull away, a drop of blood on his lips. His eyes were glazed over in lust. Before you could protest again his hot lips clashed with yours painfully hard he forced his tongue into your mouth.  You could taste the copper of your own blood in his mouth. He took his hands from your arms and held himself up with one hand while desperately trying to take your pants off with the other.

 ** _Please someone! Anyone! Help me!_** You screamed in your head.

Nathan slid your pants over your butt leaving little claw marks. He moved his hand to the front sliding his index finger through your slit feeling the wetness your body produced.  Once the tip of his finger was wet he rubbed your clit till your hips began to move into his touches. He pulled his hot mouth away and you could feel him smile against your throat. He slid a finger inside of you as he bit into your neck. Heat radiated off your body, your fingers and toes began to go numb. You closed your eyes tightly tears slid down the side of your face.  You clenched your teeth as you willed your body away from him.

*Flutter*

Nathan was painfully pulled from your neck; he flew into the wall opposite of the bed. You curled into a protective ball looking up to the figure standing next to the bed. Blue, his eyes were fierce and loving. They bore a hole into your very soul. The door was kicked in and two more men came in. The last thing you seen before blacking out was Nathan back to his normal self, holding his hands up in defense.


	4. What happened?

Your head throbbed as you opened your eyes, a dull pain lingered on your neck. The room seemed to glow with the early morning sun reflecting off the cream white walls of the hotel room. It was quite. What happened? The pain in your neck shot down to your shoulder as you sat up causing you to gasp. Putting your finger tips to your throat you felt a gause bandage. Your mind was so foggy it was hard to focus on any one thought. What happened?

Sliding your legs off the bed to the floor you sat there trying to put everything together. Nathan. Where was Nathan? A numbing realization hit you as you recalled the moments that happened when you came into the room. Your stomach twisted; you suddenly felt dirty. Violated. Did he just leave when he was finished with you? No, something happened. You covered your face with your hands. Those eyes flashed through your mind. Someone had burst in to the room and pulled Nathan away. Maybe someone heard your screaming? Did you even scream? No, the fear muted you. Maybe you did but couldn't remember. You shook the thoughts away. You had to deal with right now. Where did Nathan go? Was he waiting outside the door, finding another person to feed off of. Quietly you stood, a bit wobbly, to check the bathroom. No one. Moving to the opposite side of the room you peeked out the edge of the window to see if anyone was standing outside the door. There was no one. You lifted the curtain to look at the parking lot. There were not many cars left. Maybe three or four from what you could see, one being yours. It didn't look like Nathan was there either. You sighed with relief. Maybe who ever charged in last night gave him a rightful beating and sent him on his way. 

After locking the door you went straight for the bathroom again to take a nice hot shower. It should make you feel a little bit better any way. You stared at yourself in the mirror on the back of the door as you removed your clothes. Blood was all over your shirt and bra. A number of bruises covered your shoulders and arms. Your breast had deep puncture marks around the nipple, a large portion of it was bruised. Gently you removed the bandage from your neck. It looked terrible. When he was yanked from your throat his teeth tore away some flesh. You turned to see the claw marks left on your backside. You quickly got in the delightfully almost to hot water. It scolded your back at first before getting used to it. You fiddled to open the hotel soap when a light knock made you jump out of your skin. Frozen you stood there, maybe it was hotel staff. They must have come in using their key since you didn't answer the door. You waited to hear a voice that never came. Again they knocked and you almost tripped over the edge of the tub trying to lock the door. "Who is it?" you said shakily with your back against the door holding the lock button down with your hand.

"I was told to check on you to see if you were awake yet." Your brow furrowed at the mystery mans voice.

"I-I was just going to take a quick shower before leaving. I will have the room key at the office as soon as I am done."

There wasn't an answer right away. "Okay I will wait."

You cocked your head in confusion. What the heck? If it wasn't staff maybe it was one of the people from last night checking up on her since her car was still here. How did he get in your room? You locked it. 

Your mind raced with so many questions. What if it was the people Nathan had warned her of, the Vampires that were after him. Panic began to set in again. Fuck it. You didn't know who or what waited for you outside that door but you could at least be clean of last nights filth before meeting it. Getting back in the warm water you cleaned your body from head to toe, twice. Wrapping a towel around your body and hair you stood in front of the mirror again. The image was blurred out from the steam of the shower. You listened for noise on the other side of the door. But there was nothing. Looking at your clothes on the floor you realized your bags with clean clothes were still by the door. Damn it. You shut the water off and took a deep breath before opening the door a crack. Peering out you seen nothing. Sticking your head out and scanning the room you still see no one and the latch on the door was still locked. Were you just going crazy? Was this some stressed induced break? Did you imagine this whole thing? You quickly went over to your bag and threw some clothes on and grabbed your phone out of your bag. It was almost dead since you didn't get to plug it in before last nights insanity. There were a number of text and calls from your parents. Ranging from angry "Why would you take off in the middle of the night?" to calmer "When are you at least coming back?"

You sent your hotel location and that you were fine to both their phones before peeking out the window again. You damn near had a heart attack when you seen someone standing right on the other side. A weird squeal left your body as you jumped back; a knock on your door came right after. Your heart pounded as you cracked the door open leaving the latch hooked. A man trying to conceal his laughter stood on the other side. "We have some questions to ask you about the guy who was here with you last night." 

"I don't know where he went, so if you are looking for him he isn't here any more." You tried to close the door.

"Yeah we know, we just want to know where you found this Vamp." It wasn't a dream. Sighing lightly you unhooked the latch and stepped to the side. Two men walked in. One was average height and build with bad boy looks. The other was much taller and still had a youthful looking face. They closed the door and stood there just staring at you for a moment. You broke the silence first. 

"Last night really happened? Nathan was here, sucking on me like a damn animal." They shared a glance at one another. 

"We took him out but we need to know where you met up with him. There are more and we are not sure where the nest is."

"Nest? Took him out? What do you mean by that, did you kill him?" You were not sure what you were feeling.

The shorter one seen the look on your face. "That's the only way. They can not be saved if that's what you are thinking. He was probably going to kill you last night so don't feel sorry for the son of a bitch."

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We are hunters."

Hunters. Nathan said something about them last night. You felt tired, tired of this confusion and everything just spilled out. "I went to school with him for a year. I don't know where you came from before that though. He talked to no one the whole year, just faded in to the class. Towards the end of class yesterday he showed himself to me and said something about being tired of hiding and wanted a friend. I was spooked but I have always liked the supernatural stuff, I didn't know it was real. Then he convinced me to leave with him to protect my family from some other Vampires that were looking for him. He said to leave a note to throw them off track. Let me grab my stuff and I can lead you there. I just want to go home..."

The tall one, Sam, put his hand on your shoulder. His forehead scrunched with a concerned look. Dean nodded in response.

You made your way to your car, threw your stuff in the seat be side you. Turned the key, nothing. Shit. Your car finely died at the worst of times. That's usually how it goes. Sam and Dean were sitting in their car a few spaces down from you looking out their window. You opened the door and peered over the top of your car. "It's dead. She has been on her last leg for a while." 

Sam got out "Hop in we need to get there before the Vamps do." 

Your face flushed as you grabbed your stuff and got into the back seat of their 67' Chevy Impala. How embarrassing. After giving him the name of your home town you stared out the window. Why the hell did you think it was fine to dismiss the danger of a real Vampire. Why would you run away with him and tell him he could suck on you? And all in a matter of hours. You felt extremely foolish. You sighed loudly.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder at you.

"Really dumb. I guess I have read to many romance books and movies..." You didn't look at him while you say that. He pressed his lips together before responding. "You are not the first and defiantly will not be the last."

"Hollywood thinks it's sexy to have a monster breathing down your neck." Dean smirked. "By the way, what's your name?"

 

You tell them your name and continue to look out the window while shorting your thoughts. Silence filled the car again. Dean switched on the radio after a few minutes.

"Who was the man with the blue eyes?" You leaned forward so they could hear you over the radio.

Again they looked at one another before Dean simply said; just a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, it has been years since I posted anything online. There are so many who write in a style where everything needs to happen right away. Boom Boom Boom! No real story detail or climax. This first part was a little rushed but still has detail. (You never learned how to tell a good story. ~Metatron)


End file.
